falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Andy (Fallout 3)
|derived =Hit Points: 100 |edid =CG02Andy (Growing Up Fast) CG03Andy (Future Imperfect) CG04Andy (Escape!) |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance ='Growing Up Fast' & Future Imperfect: Helps nobody Escape! & Trouble on the Homefront: Helps allies |factions ='Growing Up Fast' & Trouble on the Homefront: None Future Imperfect: PlayerFaction Escape!: CG04RadroachEnemyFaction CG04StanleyFaction |combat style=CSMisterHandy }} |content2= |content3= }} Andy is a Type I Mister Handy robot inside Vault 101 in 2277. Background Andy works in Vault 101 under constant supervision from Stanley Armstrong. Due to a lack of specific motor parts, he is prone to articulated blade spasms: for example, at the Lone Wanderer's 10th birthday party, Andy disastrously attempts to cut the birthday cake. This leads to an apt tile: Mister Liability.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.60: "'''Andy' ''Under constant supervision from Stanley Armstrong, Andy is a Mister Handy robot, although a more apt title would be "Mister Liability." Due to a lack of specific motor parts, Andy is prone to articulated blade spasms, which have already claimed a cake." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) After James' escape from the vault, Andy is assigned to be the vault's new medic.The Lone Wanderer: "Wait... they made you the doctor?" Andy: "But of course! With your father's departure from the vault, and Jonas's untimely demise, the Overseer had to take swift action! And so he named me the new vault medical practitioner! A marvelous decision, if I do say so myself! I am fully equipped, after all." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout 3)) In his one surgical operation, Andy decides to treat Beatrice's sprained big toe by amputating the whole leg. He amputates the wrong leg, and Beatrice dies as a result.The Lone Wanderer: "Andy, what happened? All this blood..." Andy: "Ah, yes. A rather unfortunate incident. In all the commotion, Miss Beatrice suffered from a rather bad sprain in her left toe. The big one. Obviously, I had no choice but to amputate. The leg. I'm sorry to say the operation was not a success." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout 3)) Andy is reassigned as a cleaner, the first job being cleaning up the mess he made from Beatrice.The Lone Wanderer: "If you're the new doctor, can you heal me?" Andy: "Um, actually... no. I'm afraid I've been... What's the human term? Ah yes. "Fired." I've been reassigned to cleaning detail. My first duty is, somewhat ironically, cleaning the clinic! Ah, but surgery was fun while it lasted..." (Andy's dialogue (Fallout 3)) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions If the Lone Wanderer sabotages Vault 101, Andy will stay there next to Beatrice's corpse in the Vault 101 clinic. He never reacts to the vault evacuation nor has any unique dialogue. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Andy appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Andy in Future Imperfect.png|Andy during Future Imperfect, tucked away in a corner and easy to be missed. Andy killing radroaches.jpg|Andy killing radroaches Andy TOH.jpg|Andy messes up the surgery on Beatrice Armstrong during Trouble on the Homefront References Category:Mister Handy characters Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Andy (Fallout 3) es:Andy (Fallout 3) fr:Andy (Fallout 3) ru:Энди (Убежище 101) uk:Енді (Сховище 101)